Havoc and Harmony
by Kayla Hatake
Summary: 'those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it' Celestia and Discord did'nt learn from there past and now there children are repeating history will Havoc and Harmony learn the lesson that there parents could'nt? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: lost and found

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MLP I ONLY OWN MY OCC'S AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!

Hi this is a story about a young mare named Celestial Harmony Heart. Let it be known that Princess Celestia had a lost daughter. A corupted wizard had placed a spell of eternal sleep that kept her from ageing or growing and cast the filly into an unawakeing slumber then hid the filly claiming that the spell could never be broken. Celestia was devistated at the loss of her first filly and even to this day she never truly stopped looking. then one day both Celestia and Luna became ill neather strong enough to lower the raised moon let alone give rize to the sun. Many unicorns tried to lower the moon and raise the sun not even the most skilled and experenced of wizards could lower the moon or raise the sun.

meanwhile the lost filly rested in a forest over the years the claimed unbreakable spell had weakend greatly over time untill it had vanished and released the filly of its hold. She knew not what or why but she senced not all was well. She started walking letting her hooves lead her way untill she reached the city of Canterlot. Then something clicked within her mind, her mother, she remembered watching her mother raise the sun but it should have already had been risen something must be wrong. she found herself at the entrance of the grand castle and she saw other ponies useing large amounts of magic. Then once again something clicked , they were trying to lower the moon to raise the sun. she walked past the ponies to the one who was trying his luck. "sir are you trying to move the sun and moon?" She asked he gave her a bewildered look. "may I try sir?" she asked and laughter broke out. She ignored it and instead looked to the moon "If mama can do it, why cant i?" she asked herself then she felt a giant wave of magic wash through her her golden eyes determined she spread her fairly large wings for her size and flaped feriously raiseing herself off the ground her eyes closed then it was totally dark but she kept going. Then something bright and warm hit her face, she let her eyes open and she saw that she had done what no other could, the moon and stars had been lowered and the sun shown in its place. In her moment of awe she forgot to flap her wings and fell but she didnt hit the hard ground she landed on something soft. She had landed on a stallion with a sunset colored main that matched her own, he seemed so familiar untill... "DADDY!" she shouted hugging the stallions neck nussling her small white mussle into his mane. at first he looked confused, but then tears filled his eyes it was 'her' after all those years he had found her, he quickly embraced the filly tears of joy streaming down his face. The one thing he had thought he would never see again was now in his hooves once more, his daughter his little filly. "Harmony I never thought id see you again." He said and held her tighter. Then news that the princesses were well again spread as they walked out into the sun "Who is the pony who lowered my sisters moon and raised my sun?" celestias voice rang through the young fillys ears "MOMMY!" Harmony shouted and lept from her fathers embrace and and ran, the crowd of ponies had made way for the filly, as she ran toward Celestia, but gaurds stopped her. In an instant Celestia recognized the filly, a mother never forgets her child. "Harmony?" she asked as if making sure it wasnt another illusion or another dream. "mommy!" she said pushing past the gaurds and jumping into her mothers welcomeing embrace. she burried her tiny mussle into her mothers white coat. "Mommy im just like you and aunty Luna see see i made the moon go down and made the sun come up." Harmony said excitedly. Celestia smiled and laughed "I'm very proud of you little princess of mine and i like your cutie mark." Celestia said wipeing her joyfull tears. "My wha?" harmony starts then gasps as she sees her new cutie mark it was a sun surounded by light blue then merged into a silver moon with white stars on a dark blue with a red heart were the two different blues touch. She squealed with joy and her father briskly walks up and smiles. The lost princess, Princess Celestial Harmony Heart, was were she belonged, home.


	2. AN please read

(A/N hey thanks so much for the veiws id really like some feedback if you think theres anyway i can improve this story im open for ideas and though iv rated this story M its not a full out clop fic and what do you think of Harmony so far and if at any time the story gets confuseing please inform me and ill do my best to clear anything up im working on multiple stories right now includeing a SWAT Kats the Radical Squadren fanfic and though i enjoy just writeing stories it helps if theres encouragement thanks alot and i hope to get some coments from all the bronies and pegasisters out there)


	3. Chapter 2

It had been 10 years since Harmony was reunited with her family in this 10 years she had grown and learning came with ease. though she was rarely allowed to leave the castle. She was now longing to explore equestria. One day she stood on her balcony she was beautiful to say the least her coat white as her mothers, her hair mimicked the look of a warm sunset fading from a golden-yellow to a deep blue and back again with almost every color in between, her eyes like liquid glittering gold large snow white wings with golden tips. Only a hand full of people actually knew of Harmony for she had been kept a secret. Today as every other day harmony went to the royal gardens. she trotted untill she reached the clearing that held the stone discord. with her she brought a glass of chocolate milk and cotton candy and set them down below the statue and smiled. "it must get boring out here all alone. So i thought i could keep your company" she said. "Discord i know why my mom and dad worry but i just want to go out and explore you know. You know what im going to tell my mom my thoughts" she said.

She had made up her mind "im not going to stay locked in this castle for my whole life" she said. she walked to the throne room "mom iv made up my mind " she started. "I know and i wont stop you, you need to experience life outside the walls of the castle go" Celestia said and Harmony smiles and hugs her mom "thank you so much" she squealed Celestia just laughed. soon harmony was ready to set out to meet celestias most trusted and faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

~meanwhile with twilight~

"Twi the princess sent a letter for you" spike calls. Twilight takes the letter "Dear twilight sparkle, i wish to inform you that a very special alicorn is coming to stay with you and your friends in Ponyville please show her the magic of friendship sincerely Princess Celestia" twilight read out loud. "i wonder who it is?" spike questioned. "Me to Spike." Twilight responded.

~Harmony POV~

'I'm almost to ponyville this is going to be awesome' i thought to myself. I was so unfocused i accidentally flew right into a Pegasus pony. "ohh ohhhh im sorry are you alright" i ask. she squeaks "im Harmony whats your name?" i ask "f-fluttershhhy" she responds and i smile "hi fluttershy umm im looking for a unicorn named twilight sparkle" i say. "shes probobly in the library i can show you .. that is if you want" she says. "That would be great thank you" i say and we headed towards the library.

Meanwhile with discord~

the stone that had contained discord was slowly cracking little by little and a figure watched the stone crack the figure was the spitting image of discord "soon dad you will be free and all those ponies will pay" the figure said. then he noticed the glass of chocolate milk and the cotton candy but thought nothing of it. the boy couldn't wait any longer he had hid from every pony and everything since he was young he was tired of hiding in fear. he set out and came across a small town "this must be ponyville" he said to himself. then a shadow cast from the sky caught his attention it was an alicorn. he had never liked any type of pony, wings and horns didnt mater they were still ponies but she seemed _different. 'no shes still a pony and all ponies are the same living happy lives while i live in the shadows' _he though bitterly. he had to keep from bursting out laughing when the alicorn blindly flew into a Pegasus. he expected her to snap at the Pegasus being an alicorn she MUST of some royal decent but she instead of noticing her hurt flank she checked if the Pegasus was ok he was shocked he had expected the opposite of her actions who was she and why did she seem so intriguing to him. he found himself staring at the mares flank he quickly shook his head dismissing the action as nothing but a fluttering tingle remained with in him. then once again as she walked off with the Pegasus he was staring at the mares flank.

**(A/N hope you liked the chapter can you guess who this mysterious slightly perv in denile male could be? sorry this chapters so short ill upload a longer one soon as i can) **


End file.
